All about us
by anonymous mistress
Summary: Draco wasn't sure what made him kiss Granger out in the great hall, their relationship had been a secret for months. Maybe it should have stayed that way?
1. All about us

_They say  
>They don't trust<br>You, me, we, us  
>So we'll fall<br>If we must  
>Cause it's you, me<br>And it's all about  
>It's all about<em>

"Why the fuck did you let him kiss you?" Harry scowled at her; his green eyes were shooting furious lightning bolts towards her. "Why the fuck did you let Malfoy kiss you?" He couldn't believe that Hermione wasn't more upset than this. He had tried to pull out a reaction from her since breakfast this morning, but she had simply shrugged at him as if nothing had happened. _As if nothing had happened!_

"Did it occur to you that maybe I wanted him to kiss me?" Hermione snapped, she could see why Harry reacts the way he does. But it was almost lunch by now and he didn't seem capable to grasp that she wasn't offended by Draco's kiss. It surprised her that he hadn't figured out why yet.

"Why would you ever want to kiss Malfoy?" A green pale shade crossed Ron's face as he asked this and seemed to have taken him all his strength to open his mouth. He had mostly been in chock ever since the kiss.

"Why not, he is a good kisser." The green shade on Ron's face turned a bit more intense while Harry turned white instead.

"You…You're not… You can't say that you actually enjoyed the kiss?" Harry managed to stutter out.

Hermione took her time before answering the question, chewing carefully on her bite of beef. She neatly placed her fork and knife on the table before she looked straight at him.

"I'm going to make this very simple to the both of you." Actually the situation was noting but simple. Hermione had her reasons to keep her relationship with Draco in the dark. It wasn't only the fact that they were supposed to be enemies, narrow minded persons would oppose to their love. But it wasn't their opinions and trash talking that she feared rather than the drastic action some of them would not shy away from. "We are a couple, and the two of you will deal with it."

The reactions to her words came immediately. Ron was incapable of answering, he had fainted but Harry got up on his feet and his eyes nearly popped right out of their sockets. "He is using you!" he roared at her.

Hermiones eyes hardened as she stared at him until Harry finally sat down. "He is not using me", she hissed. "I can take care of myself and I don't want any of this crap from you. I know you have your difficulties with Draco but you have to trust me on this one. You've known me for six years Harry, you do trust me?" Her voice was harsh and determined.

Harry looked like he had swallowed his tongue. And it took him a while to regain his ability to speak.

"Bu… But… It's Malfoy", he stammered.

Hermione quickly cut him of. "No, It's Draco." She got up and walked out of the Great Hall leaving Harry to ponder over the new information he had received. She really needed to talk to Draco. Her friends could wait, especially since one of them was unreachable at the moment.

__

_It's all about us  
>It's all about<br>All about us  
>There's a thing that they can't touch<br>'Cause ya know  
>It's all about us<br>It's all about_

__"Why the fuck did you snogg that mudblood at the gryffindore table?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew that Draco would never do something with out having a good reason to it, and he really wanted to know what reason he had for this. There better be a damn good reason for this.

"Don't call her a mudblood." Draco snapped.

"Okay, why the fuck did I have to witness you snogg Granger?" He asked again.

"I guess I just felt like it."

Blaise nearly choked at the answer. "Let me see if I got this one right. You simply woke up this morning with an urge to snogg Granger senseless at breakfast, the girl you've been mocking for approximately six years. Oh yeah, that makes a hell lot of sense, but still I feel that something is missing. Would you mind filling in the blanks?" he snorted. "Do you really think I'm going to buy that?"

Draco sighed, he wasn't in the mood to reveal anything to anyone and that included Blaise. On second thought he knew Blaise ridiculously well and Blaise never gave up when wanted to know something, he would bugger Draco for the rest of his life if he had to, no doubt about it.

"Maybe it wasn't the first time I kissed her", he finally confessed and Blaise performed a miracle by managing to raise his eyebrows a bit further.

"How long…"

"Two, maybe three months", Draco cut him off, not allowing him to finish.

At this Blaise actually choked and when Draco decided to face him again he stared at the blond with wide eyes and his mouth shaped a perfect circle, this expression strongly reminded Draco of a fish. He couldn't help that a not-so-Malfoy like chuckle escaped from his lips.

"You bloody twit! I'm your freaking best friend and believe or not Draco, but you are supposed to tell me things like this!" Blaise snarled.

"I would've told you earlier if I knew you would react like this", Malfoy responded with a big grin drawn across his face.

"There's nothing funny about this." Blaise sighed as he finally begun to cope with the situation. Oh, it was a situation indeed. "You are going to get a lot of trouble for this, both of you. A doubt that people will be all fuzzy and understanding about this, they will most likely interfere…" he was interrupted.

"They have no reason to do so. Who I love is none of their business and if they have problem with it, it's most certainly no problem of mine." Draco's voice trembled with a not so well hidden anger.

"They will make it your problem, you father…" Blaise got interrupted once again.

"My father has absolutely nothing to do with this!" Draco picked up his steps, he no longer had any interest in continuing his conversation with Blaise.

"If he has nothing to do with it, then how come you two are keeping it a secret?" Blaise shouted behind him.

Stupid Blaise, did he really have to be right about everything?

_All about us  
>all about us<br>We'll run away if we must  
>'Cause ya know<br>It's all about us  
>It's all about love<br>In you I can trust  
>It's all about us<em>

"Why did you do it?"

She had found him in the prefect's bathroom, hovering over the open window. This is where it had all begun; right here on this spot is where they had started talking to each other for the first time.

Draco turned around, hazel met silver. "I don't know", he whispered and took a step closer towards her. "I guess I just felt like it", he smiled as he remembered those were the exact same words he had used when he had responded to Blaise. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him and gently wrapped his arms around her, buried his nose in her hair. He inhaled slowly. "I got tired of the secrecy, of letting other dictate my life. I want to be with you, and I want it to be that simple."

He wrapped two fingers around her chin and tilted her head slightly backwards. Silver met hazel.

"I love you, that's why I did it." He leaned in and kissed her softly, savouring the sweet taste of her lips.

"It sounds like you've given your action a lot of thought?" She asked without moving an inch. He was utterly grateful for that, he didn't want her to be further away than necessary.

He nodded. "I have, the thought had lingered in my mind for a while, and even though it was vague it was still there. I…" Draco didn't know how to continue the sentence so he simply stopped. This time Hermione unfolded his arms and took a step back, still looking at a firm gaze.

"We will get in trouble for this you know? Your father…"

"Blaise brought that up to, and my father has nothing to do with us!" he scowled. The nervous energy inside him made him pace around the room. Of course his father had everything to do with them. He was a pureblood and Hermione was muggleborn, of course his father would interfere. Maybe if they had continued keeping it a secret. A Malfoy can do whatever he wants as long as he does so behind closed doors, but out in public nothing mattered more than the displayed façade. Kissing Granger out in public was a big no-no; Malfoys do not kiss muggleborns in public. Not now, not ever. His father would be furious when he heard the news, and Draco didn't want to think about what his father would do to _correct the error._

"Draco…" he turned around and saw her eyes darkened with fear and worries. He would do whatever he could to erase that from her eyes and return them the bright golden state they belonged in.

"I would never let him harm you." He murmured softly and lifted his hand to strike back a strand of hair from her cheek.

"It's not me am worried about, he knows he can't touch me without turning the entire wizard world against him. I'm afraid that he will try to hurt you instead." Her tone was so fragile that the words fell apart as it hit the air. And the fragments of the words buried in his skin. She was worried about him, he would never really get used to the idea of someone else carrying for him and wanting him to be safe.

"You think to lowly of my father, he wouldn't do anything to harm his offspring, without me – who would carry forward our glorious bloodline?" the sarcasm was bitter on his tongue.

Hermione closed her eyes; she didn't trust Draco's reassuring words a single bit, but they were enough for know. She allowed herself to be cradled into a false security.

"I love you", she whispered as he dragged her close to him again. He was so warm, she wanted to stay like this forever.

"I love you to", he whispered and tilted her head once again and placed a desperate kiss on her lips.__

_If they hurt you  
>They hurt me too<br>So we'll rise up  
>Won't stop<br>And it's all about  
>It's all about<em>

"Stop starring at him!" she hissed but Harry didn't even flinch, his eyes were locked on Malfoys back.

She kicked him on his shin, which gave a better result. Now his furious gaze turned towards her. "He hasn't done anything to you", her voice was low since they were in potions and she wasn't up for calling on Snape's attention on their conversation.

"He is you boyfriend." Harry pronounced the words as if they were a deadly disease.

"And you can't respect my choice of partner?" she snarled.

"I can't respect anything that involves… Malfoy", he spat out the other boys name.

Hermione couldn't decide weather she should be angry, sad, upset or a mixture of all three over Harry's behaviour. She hadn't thought that he of all people would be one of the narrow minded, so determined do break them up or at least clearly state how much he was against it.

"Well you have to." She stated without revealing any of her boiling emotions.

"I don't have to do a shit", he snapped and turned away from her.

That's it, she thought. I give up. It had been a week since Harry found out and if snapping was all she was going to get from him, well then she was done with it. She got up from her seat and started to walk towards Draco, ignoring the poisonous glares she got from the slytherins and her former friends, but before she had had the chance to take her seat next to Draco she saw how Harry in blur had passed her and was now pinning the blonde against the wall. Harry pressed his wand against Draco's forehead.

"What the fuck are you up to?" he scowled at a very confused Draco. But as the pieces fell in place the coldness in his face grew colder.

"What is it to you?" he hissed.

"She is my friend, and you are playing with her, you brat!" Draco mused at the insanity that flickered in Harry's eyes.

"Yes and what a good friend you have been to her lately", his voice was low and trembling. "Have it occurred to you that I actually care for her? That this is the real deal?"

"You are a vile snake Malfoy, I know you are. And you are just plying with her. How many times haven't you called her a muddblood? Do you really expect me to just believe you when you all of a sudden declare your love for her?" His face had taken a rather unflattering reddish tone.

"I think you should trust her." He replied but it was obvious that Harry wasn't paying any attention to him. Draco was sure that Harry was going to hex him, but a cloud of brown hair blocked his view as Hermione pressed her body between the two boys. A soft hand travelled down his arm and took a firm grip of his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Hermione move!" Harry ordered.

But Hermione didn't move, and Draco panicked when he thought of how the wand was directed towards her face.

"Hermione move", he whispered into her ear.

She shook her head. "Not if it means that you will start fighting each other."

__

_It's all about us  
>It's all about<br>All about us  
>There's a thing that they can't touch<br>'Cause ya know  
>It's all about us<br>It's all about_

Draco's hands were shaking, and that made it excessively hard to read the letter.

_I will find a suitable punishment for your actions…_

He slowly ripped the parchment into tiny little bits, and they floated in the air before they hit the ground, much like the snow outside. He didn't care one single bit over what his father thought.

_But you're scared, scared of what he might do._

Bollocks, a Malfoy is never scared, he countered.

_Well of course not, _whispered the same sleazy voice once a again, _but they are when they think about an other Malfoy, and how vicious they can be…_

Draco shuddered at the thought. Granger had been right, well wasn't that a shocker, he smirked at the thought. His father was going to punish him, and maybe eventually Granger. Or he would punish him by hurting Granger, no, that would just be diabolic.

His smirk faded and he swallowed hard. His father _was_ diabolic.

_All about us  
>all about us<br>We'll run away if we must  
>'Cause ya know<br>It's all about us  
>It's all about love<br>In you I can trust  
>It's all about us<em>

She cried. Her cheek still burned from the slap, but that wasn't the pain that made her chest tighten and cutting of her ability to breath. He had hit her.

Harry fucking Potter, her best friend, had hit her. Ron had stood beside her and he hadn't even flinched. The bloody ginger had just glanced at her with cold, empty eyes before he returned to his game of chess.

She abruptly stopped at the top of the astronomy tower, no one would show up here until the classes started and that wouldn't happen until nightfall, it was only five a clock in the afternoon. She leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down until she hit the floor.

Her skin burned, her mind burned and she wanted nothing else but to rise up and scream at the top of her lungs, but she didn't have the strength. So she quietly remained on the floor and cried her heart out.

She had doubts. Was it really worth it? She had lost the closest friends she had ever had. Her entire house hated her guts and saw her as a traitor. The slytherins mocked her out in the open when Draco wasn't around, when he was they satisfied themselves with wicked glares just to make sure that they didn't approve of this.

But she could have dealt with that it she had had Ron and Harry to back her up. But now she felt all alone in the entire world, and she hated it.

"Hermione?" the voice was week.

Hermione looked up and saw a younger girl with burning red hair and freckles, Ginny. She didn't say anything; she only walked over to her crying friend, sank down beside her and hugged her so tight that Hermione couldn't breath. It felt good not to breathe for a moment, to just put everything on hold. And she gratefully locked her arms around the other girl.

"I ran after you, I'm sorry it took me so long to find you", she hushed as Hermione cried against her shoulder. "They're idiots." Hermione nodded in response, still pressing her face against Ginny's shoulder.

"Do you love him?" Hermione broke her self lose from Ginny at the question.

"Yes", she whispered. "I do."

Ginny nodded, thoughtfully reflecting over her answer. "Well then I think you'll be alright, even if you are alone. Love can do wonderers", a soft smile curved her lips.

"I thought they would stand by my side", Hermione cried. "I supported Harry during all these years and now he turns his back on me, and Ron he just… he just stood there!"

"Ron's jealousy has taken the best of him; he's had a crush on you since second year." Ginny's voice was neutral at the statement. Things began to make a bit more sense to Hermione.

"I can't say that I understand what it is you see in Malfoy", the redhead continued. "But it better be worth, because there is a chance that Ron and Harry might never turn around in this question. The grudge Harry holds against Draco is to deep, and the grudge Ron holds against you…" she didn't continue.

"I see… And you? Will you stay by my side?" Hermione asked shakily, she was sincerely hoping that she would come out this mess with at least one friend. One would be better than none.

"I don't know. It's complicated."

Hermione didn't respond. Draco was all that she had left, but maybe that was enough.

_They don't know  
>They can't see<br>Who we are  
>Fear is the enemy<br>Hold on tight  
>Hold on to me<br>'Cause tonight_

He brushed her other cheek that wasn't sore. He had been furious over what had happened, that he hadn't been there. Then he remembered that it was because of him that she had been beaten in the first place. The guilt nearly crushed him. When he confessed he felt guilt she simply laughed it away. He pressed a soft peck on her forehead.

"Is there anyway to keep you out of your dorm?"

She shook her head, "I have to sleep somewhere Draco."

"Sleep with me, the beds in my dorm are quite large." He cheerfully played with a curl of her hair as I imagined waking up to a heavenly sleeping Hermione next to him and softly waking her up by placing soft kisses all over her body.

"I'm not sleeping in the slytherins boy dormitory", she frowned.

He chuckled at her response. "You know what's good with being a rich daddy's boy? You get a private dorm where only you, and the ones you allow to can enter." He smirked.

"You have a private dorm?" her eyes were wide with surprise. Draco mused over the fact that he liked to surprise her.

"Yep, and a big comfy bed to go with it. I usually sleep in the slytherin dorm though with the others, but it's nice to have a place all to you self whenever you want to be alone" The smile on his face didn't seem to go away. He sure enjoyed it.

"Show me." The hazel sparked with gold.

"What now?"

"Yes now." A thrill rushed down his spine at the thought of him being alone with Granger on his bed.

"Follow me then." He took her hand and let her down the stairs to the dungeons, turning first left, then right and right once more before he stopped in front of a brick wall that looked rather modest.

"Emerald serpent", he said to the wall who as it heard the words decided to transform into a grand wooden door. "Ladies first", he smirked and took a step back, amused by the shocked expression on Hermione's face.

He has his own bloody room, she thought to herself. Yeah, well of course he has his own room; his is a Malfoy isn't he? And it came with all the amenities that could be expected in her own dorm. The walls held a pale green shade, a window faced towards the forbidden forest, it was rather small but she thought it was cosy. A grand bed occupied most of the room in the left corner, to the right underneath the window was a desk, and next to it were a bookshelf and two doors.

"Where do the doors go?" she asked as she stepped in.

"One goes to the bathroom." Hermione rolled her eyes, of course he had his own bathroom, this made Draco chuckle a bit. "The other goes to the closet." A boy with a walk in closet, she mused.

She sat on the bed and started to think the situation through. She wasn't sure if she could stay here for the rest of the semester, but the fact remained that she didn't feel comfortable in her own house anymore. Maybe this was the best solution for the both of them. Here they could spend time together, alone. Her lips went dry at the thought.

Draco sat down besides her. "So… what do you think?"

"I think it might work", she responded and the genuine smile Draco showed at her only strengthen her decision.

"Good", he smiled and wrapped his arms around her, and dragged her down on the bed so they were laying on there sides with their faces merely an inch away from each other.

Yes, Hermione though as she leaned in to feverishly press her lips against his and drape her arms around him. This might work very well after all. __

_It's all about us  
>It's all about<br>All about us  
>There's a thing that they can't touch<br>'Cause ya know  
>It's all about us <em>

She went though the letters once more. She had found them in the back of Draco's closet. Those in the top had been opened but not the rest, that was until now. She had read every single one of them. The content was pretty much the same in all of them.

_Dear son._

_I would like to inform you that I'm not pleased with your behaviour in any way. You do not belong together with this filthy muddblood and you are going to cease an end to these ridicules instantly…_

…_You may think you are rebellious but I command you to see past your own selfish will and see what your actions will do to your future. You are tearing down what has taken our family generations to build up. I command you to…_

…_I will do whatever it takes to make sure that this filthy little muddblood doesn't ruin you or the family name, I won't back down when it comes to this…_

…_I have no intensions on hurting you but if you keep ignoring my letters, you will leave me with no choice…_

…_regardless of what you think I am doing this for your own good. If you could only see this from where I'm coming from. You need to come to your senses and end this before I end it for you and trust me, I will not doubt…_

…_either you take care of it or I will…_

They were all more or less the same, she shuddered at the thought. She didn't want to reflect over how Lucious Malfoy dealt with unwanted problems. The solution probably involved a death case. Her hands were trembling and she felt cold. A sudden thud from the door made her jump, but she relaxed when her gaze met the steady silver eyes under the blonde bangs.

"You shouldn't have read them", he murmured. Ha started picking the letters up and threw them into the open fire as he spoke. "I didn't read them because I knew they would be unpleasant, I definitely didn't want you to read them either."

"Draco I'm not sure about this, this is your family, I don't want to take them away from you." He voice was low and the unease in her eyes betrayed her and showed of her true emotions. She couldn't leave him.

"They aren't a family worth keeping", he snapped. "I love you", the silver in his eyes was glowing. "I would rather lose my father than to lose you, so tell me, do you love me?"

Hermione carefully examined his face. His words melted her heart but her mind was still sharp and she didn't want Draco to lose his family. Maybe he meant it now but who could tell what the future held in store for him.

"Do you love me?" worry flickered in his eyes as she took so long to answer.

"I do", she smiled.

"Then it's worth it." He embraced her hard making it difficult for her to breathe, she realized that they were alone in this. No one supported them, no one could help them. They only had each other. No they weren't alone, she mused. She had each other.

He knew they would make it somehow, they had to.

_It's all about us  
>It's all about<br>All about us _

_There's a thing that they can't touch  
>'Cause ya know<br>It's all about us  
>All about us<br>It's all about us (all about us)  
>It's all about<br>All about us  
>There's a thing that they can't touch<br>'Cause ya know  
>It's all about us <em>

__She squirmed in pain, she couldn't find it in herself to get up at all and continue with what ever it was she used to do. She was completely satisfied with the idea of remaining on the floor for the rest of her life.

Ron had…

No of course he hadn't done that, as soon as she opened her eyes she would find herself in her bed, draped in those silky blankets Draco fancied and with Draco's arm protectively resting around her. There was no way that she could still be laying on the cold stone in the astronomy tower with her clothes torn apart, her legs drenched in blood, and a burning pain inside of her threatening to consume her.

He had surprised her after her last lesson; he had said that he wanted to talk to her, alone. She had trusted him, she had craved for his friendship ever since the day Draco kissed her out in public and she gladly grasped his hand when he reached it out to her.

They had walked up to the astronomy tower, she had looked out the window for a moment, some first years playing by the lake, the sun glistering in the water, everything so happy and simple. When she had turned to face Ron again he crashed his lips into hers forcefully penetrating his tongue between her lips.

She had tried to wrench away but he had firm grip around her neck, and with a twitch of his wand her school uniform was shredded to pieces.

She screamed and no one came, he was so rough and harsh, so cold and senseless. It was over so quickly but the shame yet burned beneath her skin.

When he had finished he stepped up, leaving her on the floor with out saying a word. Her voice had cracked long ago, and the salty tears had dried out on her cheeks. Her inside was thorn and dead.

_You think you can screw me over just like this?_

I never meant to, but apparently you can do so to me.

_What do you see in that bastard, you should've picked me!_

Is this what I would've gotten if I had picked you?

_This will teach you a lesson._

What were you trying to prove Ron?

Every new breath she drew tore up her lungs, and the tears poured down her cheeks once again.

She would never get up, she couldn't.

_It's all about us  
>It's all about<br>All about us  
>We'll run away if we must<br>'Cause ya know  
>It's all about us<br>It's all about  
>All about us<br>We'll run away if we must  
>'Cause ya know<br>It's all about us _

He couldn't think logically any longer. That bastard had… he had… the fucking bastard had forced himself upon _his_ Hermione. He had… fuck, nothing made sense anymore.

He had seen her lying on hospital bed, she had been so pale. Her skin was bruised and the marks were almost black compared to the whiteness in her skin. But the worst was her eyes. So sad, and so far away in a place where he couldn't reach her. He had promised her that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her and now that bloody Gryffindor, a so called friend of her had destroyed her and burned the ground. He had been so focused on his father and what he might do, but then even if he hadn't, he would never have imagined Weasly to pull of something like this.

She had looked at him and behind the dark bars of sorrow he could see his beloved Hermione, so alone and afraid. She was numb, her voice dull and her skin was terrifyingly cold.

His rage grew stronger, if he could only lay his hands on that bastard, he would send him back from whatever hellhole he had crawled up from.

"Looking for me Malfoy?" He turned around and at the sight of the red hair he raised his wand.

"Crucio", he hissed. And he meant it. Every single fibre of his body was dedicated to inflicting the other git pain, he wanted him to suffer.

"Protego." He looked at him with a mad grin. "You brought this on yourself", he smirked, circling around the blonde. "If you hadn't been so stubborn my son, if you had only done what I asked of you, none of this would have happened."

_My son,_ Draco felt as if someone had poured ice down his spine. His senses sharpened and then he saw it, Weasly held the smile of a mad man, but his eyes were dead, as if they were covered with a veil; _the imperio curse._

"I told you I would put and end to this, and I have."

Whatever coolness that had allowed Draco to think rationally for a moment faded immediately as his fathers words caught up with him. His own father had _raped_ the girl he loved, his own father was the responsible for the darkness in Hermiones eyes, _his own father…_

"Avada Kedav…"

"Avada Kedavra."

All Harry had seen was how Malfoy had raised his wand to kill his best friend, he reacted without even thinking.

A blonde boy hit the ground, and as the green light struck his body he could see a pair of hazel eyes who flickered in gold.

_It's all about us _

They were lying, of course they were. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't be as long as she was here. They were supposed to be together.

_It's all about love _

"I love you", she whispered as the wind carried away her words. The pain in her chest faded as the blood poured out of her veins, dragging her life with them._  
>In you I can trust <em>

She wanted to be with him, whatever that meant. Her vision got blurry, the cloudy sky looked like his eyes. Was he there? Could they be happy now? Pain erased pain and she fell into the light.__

_It's all about us_


	2. gloomy sunday

**AN/: Oh do I have a surprise for those of you who have read this. It was meant to be a oneshot at first, but then you added it to story alert and I just_ had_ to continue, now did I? So I gave it some though and my cutie _confusing cat_ helped me with picking out some good songs.**

**If you want to know, this song is called "gloomy sunday" by Sarah Mclachlan.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, it's a little intermezzo for the grand finale though and now that I have figured out how to end this it wont take long. I promise**

**XOXO**

* * *

><p>She was lying on the prefect's bathroom floor. A simple spell had locked the door and she ignored the occasional furious knocking. She wasn't sure on how long she had been here. A whole day? Maybe two? For all she knew it might just have been an hour. Funny thing how time can lose it's meaning. Funny how she didn't feel the urge laugh.<p>

A slow tone emerged from the wall, they were enchanted to reflect the mood of whoever whas in the bathroom. She closed her eyes and tried to erase all the memories, every single touch, the curve of his lips, the slow whispers.

How odd she could swear she had heard this song before.

_Sunday is Gloomy,_

Everyday is gloomy though, she mused.

_My hours are slumberless,  
>Dearest, the shadows I live with are numberless'<em>

Depends on how you see it though, she _could_ see _him_ in the shadows. A heartbreaking illusion that struck her down every time she realized it wasn't true. He was... _gone._

_Little white flowers will never awaken you_

_Not where the black coach of sorrow has taken you_  
><em>Angels have no thought of ever returning you<em>  
><em>Would they be angry if I thought of joining you<em>  
><em>Gloomy Sunday<em>

So tempting. The thought was indeed dangerously tempting, but something was unfinished. She had been so close to ending it when she first heard about it. But something else stirred inside her. Whatever it was she enjoyed it. It was _warm_ and it slowly burned away some of the pain un her chest.

Sunday is gloomy  
>with shadows I spend it all<p>

"Dear shadow in my mind", she whispered with a hollow voice. "Would you mind coming out in the daylight or would you perish?"

_My heart and I have decided to end it all_

Yes but not yet.

_Soon there'll be flowers and prayers that are sad,  
>I know, let them not weep,<br>Let them know that I'm glad to go_

Would someone really weep for her? Her parents had been absent for years and her disappearance could hardly make a difference. Her friends had abandoned her. Ron had… A sharp pain shot through her guts. And Harry had… he had killed _him. _She didn't notice the tears dripping into her hair. She was used to the constant crying by know.

_Death is no dream,_  
><em>For in death I'm caressing you<em>

Could there really be a place were she could meet him again? Where she could be with him again and touch him? A place where she could hear him murmus softly in her ear as he embraced her.

_With the last breath of my soul I'll be blessing you  
>Gloomy Sunday<em>

Bless who? No one on this earth deserves my blessings.

_Dreaming_  
><em>I was only dreaming<em>  
><em>I wake and I find you<em>  
><em>Asleep in the deep of<em>  
><em>My heart<em>

Once she had forgotten about it. She woke up in the morning expecting find him next to her in bed but there was nothing there but empty cold sheets and an absent smell of mint

_Dear_

"Draco", her voice cracked as she heard the soft eco. He would never respond.

_Darling I hope that my dream never haunted you._

Haunt you down.

_My heart is telling you how much I wanted you_

She knew what she wanted, even though it couldn't bring _him_ back it would bring her enemie down to the deepest hole in hell.

A lioness growled in her chest.

_Gloomy Sunday_

She got up from the floor. She knew what she needed to do.


End file.
